Survivor: Belize
1 Kara played the hidden immunity idol on Day 21, nullifying 5 votes against her. Episodes Episode 01 The second season of Survivor begins with four tribes-- Belmopan, Corozal, Dangriga, and Punta-- each with four people, two men and two women. Each tribe is flown by helicopter to their beach, completely unaware of who else it out with them. On Belmopan, Ryu starts the tribe off on the shelter and fire, which everyone happily agreed to. While doing so however, Jacob talks to Kara about a possible duo meaning a lot on the tribe. Kara entertained the idea for a while and agreed, but confessed that she got a bad vibe from Jacob. On Corozal, Daniella complained about how she's stuck with all the old people on her tribe, and constantly botches conversation with her tribemates. Because of this, Mike forms a quick alliance with David and Wanda. However, Mike expresses in the confessional that he has no plans to stick with the two once he meets some of the other castaways. Over on Dangriga, the tribe functions perfectly well with Mary-Ann leading the set-up of camp. No real alliances form, and the four just agree to win challenges and hopefully get to the end. Punta has less success, as none of its members are very experienced at living in the wild. Leanne annoys Kevin greatly, however. At the immunity challenge, the tribe learn of the four tribes twist, and immediately head to their challenge. Belmopan easily finishes first, followed quickly by Dangriga and eventually by Corozal, sending Punta to Tribal. Back at camp, Kevin talks to Alice and Martin about taking out Leanne. He feels confident about his plan, considering the tight numbers, and sure enough-- it works. Leanne is sent packing at the very first Tribal Council of the season. Episode 02 Returning to camp, the Punta tribe agrees to not let their numbers shrink anymore, and to be the final three. Kevin starts looking for the hidden immunity idol, to no avail. On Belmopan, Ryu talks to Jacob about a possible alliance, which is agreed to. But Jacob confesses to having absolutely no real trust in Ryu. Lurking quietly in the background, Ginger finds the tribe's hidden idol, yet tells no one. On Corozal, Wanda and David are getting fed up with Daniella's continuous complaining,and suggest throwing a challenge to Mike. Mike shoots the idea down right away, however, as he doesn't want the tribe to lose the small numbers they have. On Dangriga, an argument breaks out between Pedro and Mary-Ann, and as it's happening Zac and Emilie quietly form a pact to stick together. The immunity challenge turns out to be quite physical. Belmopan manages to pull out tgheir second first place finish, while Corozal overtakes Dangriga for second. It winds up being a fight to the finish between Dangriga and a determined Punta tribe, but ultimately, Dangriga wins and sends Punta back to Tribal. At camp, Kevin thinks quick and forms two alliances: one with Martin and the other with Alice, each of them believing he's with them. At Tribal, he decides to vote out Martin, because he sees Alice as a weaker opponent in a tie scenario. Episode 03 Alice is very suspicious returning to the Punta camp, thinking that Kevin could've voted her out instead of Martin. Kevin prays to "whatever deity there is up there" for a tribal dissolve. On Belmopan, Kara talks to Ginger about a possible alliance. Ginger agrees, even telling Kara about her immunity idol, which excites Kara to the point where she thinks she can win the game now. Meanwhile, Jacob is stuck tracking down an already found idol. On Corozal, Daniella talks to Mike about whether or not she's the first to go if they lose, and attempts to "seduce" him to ensure that doesn't happen. On Dangriga, tensions still flare between Mary-Ann and Pedro, with Zac and Emilie caught in the middle. Zac manages to find the tribe's idol around this point. At the immunity challenge, Punta is more determined than ever to win. It comes down to them versus Belmopan in the final round of the challenge, and even after their closest challenge ever, Punta still fails to come out on top. Broken, Punta returns to camp, where Kevin's anger gets the best of him and he rages about camp. Both practice their fire-making skills, but both expect Kevin to win. At tribal, the tiebreaker begins, and after a close battle, Alice is the one to come out on top. Stunned, she hugs Kevin before he goes, defeated in the worst way possible. Episode 04 The next day, before leaving the Punta camp for the reward challenge, Alice located the tribe's idol. At the challenge, every feeling of security was shattered when an unexpected tribal shuffle turned the game on its head. Belmopan, Corozal, and Dangriga were shuffled into new Belmopan and Corozal tribes. Alice would go to whichever tribe won the challenge; that tribe would also go on a feast. Belmopan now consisted of Kara, Wanda, Daniella, Zac, Pedra, and Emilie, while Corozal held Ryu, Jacob, Ginger, Mike, David, and Mary-Ann. The new tribes fought hard, but in the end, Corozal came out on top. Alice was given her new buff, and the tribes parted ways back to their respective camps/rewards. At Corozal's feast, Mike went right to work. Noticing how almost half the tribe was made-up by the original Belmopan, he decides to bring Mary-Ann and Alice into his alliance with David for a majority. Alice is very wary, however, as she doesn't know anyone left in the game that much. Jacob notices the dealing, and gathers Ryu and Ginger to form a solid pact that it would them and Kara to the end. They both agree, and Ginger contemplates revealing her idol to Jacob. Over on the new Belmopan tribe, Kara, Zac, and Emilie connect with one another immediately. However, Daniella barges into their alliance, wanting to join them in voting off the old, boring people. They all reluctantly agree. At the immunity challenge, the Corozal tribe is completely blown out, to no one's surprise. The Youngsters' Alliance meets to decide which of Pedro and Wanda to vote off. Daniella pleads for Wanda, but the rest want Pedro. At Tribal, Pedro is sent home in a 3-1-1-1 vote, showing a lot of division among the group. Episode 05 Returning to camp, the Belmopan tribe is very tense. Wanda realizes that her days are numbered, and tries to connect with her tribe, only to have them alienate her. Zac, Emilie, and Kara meet to finally cement a final three alliance. While Zac and Emilie are both on board completely, Kara is unsure, as she wants to reconnect with the original Belmopan tribe soon. Over on Corozal, Ginger reveals her idol to Ryu and Jacob, solidifying the Belmopan alliance. Mike is seen as the leader of the opposing alliance, and thusly they target him for elimination. David, Alice, and Mary-Ann agree to stand by him, but Alice is very worried she'll wind up on the losing side of things again. To cover her own bases, Mary-Ann starts to talk to the Belmopan Alliance, raising suspicions with her allies. At the immunity challenge, Belmopan gets clobbered by Corozal, and sent back to Tribal Council. Daniella begs the majority to vote Wanda off (not realizing they were already voting her anyway). At Tribal Council, Wanda predictably leaves and Daniella now sees herself in a position of power. Episode 06 Daniella is delighted to see Wanda gone, and decides to throw a night-long party, much to her tribemates' annoyance. Emilie finally reaches her breaking point and snaps at Daniella, causing an argument. Kara just watches the drama unfold, and confesses that her time on the new Belmopan tribe has been Hell compared to the old. The next day, the castaways are to compete in a reward challenge. Prior to the challenge, however, everyone is offered a mutiny. Nobody budges for the first nine second, but on the fateful tenth second, Kara decides to take a leap of faith and mutiny to Corozal, making the tribes 8-3. Corozal yet again blows Belmopan out of the water with their numbers advantage. Returning to the Corozal camp, the original Belmopan tribe solidifies an alliance to the end. Mike overhears this, and stresses the importance of unity to Mary-Ann, David, and Alice. Jacob suggests that the Belmopan alliance sabotage Corozal at the challenge, something that his tribemates happily agree to. On the actual Belmopan tribe, Zac and Emilie are shocked that Kara flipped on them, and form a final three pact with Daniella. At the immunity challenge, Corozal is sabotaged by the Belmopan alliance and sent to Tribal. The tribe is split perfectly, but the Belmopan alliance gambles by having Ginger not use her idol and instead try to work over Mary-Ann. The initial vote at Tribal is a tie between Jacob and Mike, and while Belmopan tries to sway Mary-Ann, the vote goes deadlocked. In the purple rock draw, David draws the purple rock and is sent home. Episode 07 The next morning, Corozal and Belmopan merged into the green Bona Bona tribe. Alice confessed she was out for blood now, and the Belmopan alliance went straight to work by trying to sway her. Meanwhile, Mike and Mary-Ann talked with Emilie, Zac, and Daniella to bring them over to their side. Alice was torn between aligning herself with the Belmopans or not, so she still acted as part of Mike's alliance. Ginger did tell her about the idol she had, however, piquing her interested. At the immunity challenge, Jacob dominated and took home the necklace. Mike's alliance planned to target Kara, due to her mutiny. Alice still talked to the Belmopan alliance, however, and they planned to target Mike. Alice then leaked the information that Kara was the target toeh Belmopan tribe, and at Tribal Council, Ginger gave Kara her idol. In a shocking twist, a tie was avoided and Mike was sent packing to become the first member of the jury. before leaving, he gave his entire alliance a death glare. Elimination Chart